Cyberia - Milestone 6/11
You are almost ready to leave for the Cyberia Complex. You decided to either play it safe and head directly to the landing pad, or you decided to get yourself into trouble and ended up killing most of the personnel on the Rig. Regardless, both paths have now converged here. There is just one more obstacle left to take care of. 'Walkthrough' 'Disarming the Bomb' Zak approaches the TF-22 Transfighter and is ready to board it. Before you allow him to do this, have a look around the underside of the ship. It turns out that the mercenaries have attached a bomb to it, and its going to detonate in less than 5 minutes. You have until then to safely disarm it. The panel on the front of the bomb has a row of seven switches, and an additional two to the right below the timer (a Vibration Sensor on the left, and an On/Off switch on the right). Use the BLADES MRI to unveil the disarming mechanism controlled by the switches. The goal is to activate certain switches in the correct order, using the nodes on the grid to determine which switches could set off the bomb. The proper switch order will alternate depending on the puzzle difficulty you set at the beginning of the game (some of the switches wont even be active on lower difficulties). From left to right, the switches will be labeled 1-7. The codes are as follows... With the bomb deactivated, Zak can finally board the TF-22 and take off. 'En route to the Cyberia Complex' Having finally made it off The Rig, Zak is now on his way to his true destination, the Cyberia Complex. As he stares off onto the vast Atlantic horizon, he receives another transmission from Devlin. :Devlin -''' Still alive? :'Zak -' Just how hot is this thing? :'Devlin -' The Cartel wants it pretty bad. They know we have the Cyberia files, but I thought if I sent you in alone we could avoid all this crap. :'Zak -' Yeah, well it looks like they're laying out the welcome mat. :'Devlin -' Indeed. Tac-Scan shows a lot of Cartel activity on your route to the complex. Your onboard fire control system should be able to handle it. :'Zak -' Machine faith, Devlin? :'Devlin -' Trust is a wonderful thing, remember? The transmission ends. :'Zak -' Heh, right... Zak moves his seat towards the controls, prepared to face the challenges ahead. '''Possible Deaths *Failing to disarm the bomb (or letting the timer run out) will detonate it, destroying the Rig. **Trying to fly off without disarming it will produce the same result. *Behind the ship, you can actually move Zak off the edge of the landing pad and have him fall to his death. 'Notes & Trivia' *This milestone is listed twice on the selection screen as both #6 and #11. **While they both appear identical, there are a few differences produced by the paths taken. For example, you cannot access the warehouse in Milestone 6, and you cannot access the lower decks in Milestone 11. ***This is not a problem for the second path branch later in the game, therefore there are not multiple iterations of its convergence milestone. ---- Category:Walkthroughs Category:Cyberia Walkthrough